PHP
by AkarisaRuru
Summary: Naruto merasa di PHP oleh sahabat kecilnya. Siapa sahabat kecil dari Namikaze naruto ? Apa yang dimaksud PHP di ff ini ?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishitomo

Tittle : PHP

Pairing : Penasaran ? Baca sampai selesai ya

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto merasa di PHP oleh sahabat kecilnya. Siapa sahabat kecil dari Namikaze naruto ? Apa yang dimaksud PHP di ff ini ?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Di Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya terparkir. Semua orang yang melihat pemuda tersebut terpana karena paras pemuda tersebut sangat tampan dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang berwarna raven berahang tegas dan memiliki mata onyx yang tajam.

" aku kembali Naru-chan, " ucap pemuda tersebut.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sedangkan di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha Akademi Gakuen tepatnya di kelas XI-2 sedang terjadi kegaduhan karena guru mereka yang sering telat, yang katanya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Di pojok kiri dekat jendela terdapat beberapa siswi yang lagi membicarakan sesuatu.

" Naru-chan bagaimana teman masa kecilmu tersebut? " tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat kepada temannya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama tetapi warnanya keemasan yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Naru-chan a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

" ya gitulah, dia bilangnya sayang lah, cinta lah, tapi buktinya mana ? Ngga ada kabar sama sekali, " kata Naruto kepada siswi yang berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

" sabar, mungkin dia sekarang lagi sibuk, " kata Ino menenangkan sahabatnya selama 2 tahun ini.

" iya sih, tapi masa ngasih kabar gitu aja kok ngga ada waktu, aku ngerasa sedang di PHP'in loh, " kata Naruto sedih.

Ino yang melihat Naruto sedang sedih tersebut mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Ino mengerti rasanya di PHP seperti apa, tapi dia ngga mau sahabat baiknya di PHP oleh teman masa kecil sahabatnya tersebut.

Naruto sudah di PHP sejak dia berpisah dengan sahabat kecilnya. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, otomatis dia di PHP selama 3 tahun ini. Naruto masih ingat saat dia -Naruto- berpisah dengan sahabat kecilnya dibandara.

Flashback on

Di depan pintu keberangkatan Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo terdapat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

" Kamu tenang saja Naru-chan, aku akan kembali kesini ," kata seorang pemuda pada gadis yang di panggilnya Naru-chan aka Namikaze Naruto.

" kamu janjikan Suke-kun ?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

" iya, aku janji Naru-chan . Kamu tunggu saja aku. Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke.

" tapi kita kan sahabatan Suke, " Kata Naruto

" aku tau Naru, tapi apa salahnya aku mencintaimu ?" Tanya sasuke

" ngga salah sih, aku juga mencintaimu. Cepatlah kembali Suke, " ungkap Naruto

"Hn, aku berangkat Naru. Tunggu aku," kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto. Dan wajah Naruto merona seketika.

Flasback Off

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Teng teng teng

Bel pulangan berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing masing. Naruto pun pergi ke tempat parkiran mobil untuk mengambil mobilnya. Pada saat dia mau keluar pagar sekolah, dia melihat Ino yang sedang menunggu jemputannya di halte dekat sekolahan mereka.

" kau belum dijemput ya ?" Tanya Naruto

" iya, tadi kata tou-chan ngga bisa jemput karena lagi sibuk. Jadi nunggu 30 menit lah, " jawab Ino panjang lebar

" yaudah, sini aja sama aku. Rumah kita cuma beda blok saja. Ayo masuk, " ajak Naruto

" terimakasih Naru " kata Ino. Ino pun masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di dalam tas untuk mengirim email untuk tou-channya kalau dia pulang sama Naruto.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga yang bernama Yamanaka.

" disini saja Naru, aku sekalian menjaga toko, " kata ino.

" okedeh aku pulang dulu yaa , " pamit naruto

" oke bye Naru "

" bye "

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pada saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Naruto merasakan handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada email yang masuk.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Namikaze Naruto

Subject : Bertemu

Kau ada dimana Naruto ? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe Shinobi?

From : Namikaze Naruto

To : Uchiha Sasuke

Subject : Bertemu

Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Kau tunggu disana.

Naruto pun membelokkan mobilnya menuju cafe Shinobi untuk bertemu dengan sasuke atau sahabat masa kecilnya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Di Cafe Shinobi

Naruto pun akhirnya berada di cafe shinobi. Naruto segera masuk kedalam cafe. Pada saat didalam Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipojok sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

" Sasuke kau sudah pulang ? Kok ngga bilang dulu sama aku? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ? " tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke

" hn. Tentang perasaanku, " jawab Sasuke

" apa memangnya, " kata Naruto

" kita sudah mengenal lama Naruto. Dan juga kau sudah tau kan tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana kau mau tidak ? " jelas sekaligus tanya Sasuke datar

" aku sudah lama menunggumu Sasuke. Tentu saja aku mau, " jawab Naruto malu malu dengan wajah merona.

" terimakasih Naruto," kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun mencium bibir Naruto denga lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" ku kira kau cuma PHP aku Suke, " kata Naruto

" aku memang PHP Naru, maksudnya Pemberi Harapan Pasti, "

•

•

•

•

•

•

End

Entah mengapa aku ingin membuat oneshoot tentang PHP. Tolong RnR yaa, terimakasih .

Salam AkarisaRuru


End file.
